Villains Can Be Good, Princesses Can Be Evil
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Ben and Carlos have been getting close ever since Ben helped Carlos get over his fear of dogs. Audrey gets lejealous and ts her evil side out. And she's willing to do anything to keep the future king.
1. He's Mine

Descendants

Ben/Carlos

Title: Villains Can Be Good, Princesses Can Be Evil

Summary: Ben and Carlos have been getting close ever since Ben helped Carlos get over his fear of dogs. Audrey gets lejealous and ts her evil side out. And she's willing to do anything to keep the future king.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: He's Mine

Carlos's Pov

I walked back to the field with Dude at my feet and I couldn't stop thinking about two things: how wrong my mother was about dogs and how Ben helped me see the truth. All our parents talked about was how awful the good guys were, thinking that they were better than us and always degrading us because we aren't as good as them. But after meeting Ben those things they said sound more like they were just complaining. And if he as the future king can see past our bad deeds and the deeds of our parents, maybe I can too.

Once we cleared the woods Dude ran towards Ben who was talking to that annoying, snooty girl Audrey. If the way she acts when we met her is the way she asks all the time then I don't know what Ben sees in her. I got closer and saw, actually more like heard her yelling at him. Neither of them noticed that I was there,.

"You didn't show up for our date! Why?!" She crossed her arms and frowned.

"I didn't know we had a date" He answered nervously, I'm guessing he's made this mistake before and it wasn't pretty.

"You forgot?! How could you forget?!" She got more angry and stepped closer to Ben who tried not to show it but I noticed a small flinch. I guess it was time for the villain to step up to save the prince! I bet that was a first.

"It was my fault. I asked Ben to help me practice. I need to learn how to dodge in case you royal types try to teach me a lesson" I joked and I heard Ben let out a light laugh but Audrey looked even less amused. Which is why I'm not surprised that I ended up with her hand in my face.

"Why am I not surprised that a villain kidnapped my boyfriend" She said every word with a sneer and a glare pointed at me. Ben moved to protest but a silenced him by putting a hand on his shoulder which of course made her glare harder.

"It's okay Ben. I'm from the Isle of the Lost and the son of Cruella De Vil. I think I can handle a hit from Miss Pretty Pretty Princess" I mocked and she moved to strike again but Ben pulled her away and calmed her down or that's what I think happened because they kisses. And for some reason it made me feel uneasy. They both moved back over to me and Audrey still couldn't stop glaring at me but Ben didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sorry Carlos but I've got to cut this short but I'll see you at practice tomorrow" He stretched out his hand and I shook it. Our hands must have lingered too long because Audrey swatted my hand away and pushed Ben towards the school. Before she followed she left me with her parting words.

"Back off you flea. He's mine"

"Jealousy isn't a good look on you honey" I responded and she growled then stalked back to Ben and together they walked off.

"What is her problem" I muttered. I moved to take my gear off when I noticed that there was something in my hand. I opened it to see a number written all fancy and I knew it was Ben's. I picked up Dude and made my way back, with a smile on my face.


	2. The Start of Something

Descendants

Ben/Carlos

Title: Villains Can Be Good, Princesses Can Be Evil

Summary: Ben and Carlos have been getting close ever since Ben helped Carlos get over his fear of dogs. Audrey gets lejealous and ts her evil side out. And she's willing to do anything to keep the future king.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: The Start of Something

Carlos's Pov

I wanted to text Ben as soon as I got back to my dorm but I knew that he was probably still with Miss 'I'm a Princess so I'm better than you' and if she caught him texting she would probably throw his phone at him. There was also the issue of my roommate who probably would steal my phone just so he could see who I was talking to. Then he would tell Evie and Mal who would go off on me on how we needed to stick to the plan and that the wand was the only thing that mattered. So I waited until curfew when I knew that Jay would slip out, he was planning on helping Mal "decorate" the school so it would feel more like home.

As soon as he slipped out the window I grabbed the phone that the school supplied to us for some reason and sent my first text.

 _Does texting count as breaking curfew? Because if it does I'm all for it ;) ~Carlos_

I played with Dude as I waited for a respond. And a few minutes later I heard a ding go off on my phone.

 _No but it wouldn't matter. ~Ben_

 _Oh yeah? Why's that? ~Carlos_

 _We may be good people but we are still teens that need their technology. ~Ben_

 _I can understand that but we don't have much of it back home. ~Carlos_

 _When I'm king I will change that. I want to change a lot of things for you guys. ~Ben_

I was surprised, no one has ever cared about any of us that much or at all.

 _Why? No one cares about us. We are all villains. ~Carlos_

 _Maybe all you need is someone to care about you. ~Ben_

 _Thanks. And not just for this but everything else today too. ~Carlos_

 _I should be thanking you. You took the blame and made Audrey hate you. All she talked about after we left was how terrible she thought my idea to bring you guys here was. ~Ben_

 _Why did you bring us here anyway? I bet your parents hated the idea. ~Carlos_

 _They weren't happy but I want to give everyone the same chances. I don't want our generation to be judged because of the actions of our parents. We need to make our own mark on the world. ~Ben_

 _You sound like a true king already. ~Carlos_

 _Thank you. So I guess I'll see you at practice tomorrow? ~Ben_

 _Looking forward to it. ~Carlos_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The Next Day at Practice_

I was stuck on defense again but this time Ben was with me so I felt better. But what was worse was not Jay being on offense for the opposite team again, it was the fact that Audrey just had to be the head chearleader and was hear with the squad. But I didn't have time to think about that because the coach blew his whistle and Jay started charging down the field, tossing guys left and right so they couldn't steal the ball from his teammate.

As the guy came closer I was a coward and flinched away so Ben was forced to go for him. That's when I noticed that Jay was making his move on Ben so I did what I thought was partly brave but mostly stupid and pushed him out of the way just in time for Jay to slam into me. I feel to the grass and my head hit the ground hard. And I think I landed on a rock because a shooting pain went through my head and I could feel something wet going down the back of my neck.

In my dazed state I felt someone pick me up and I could hear yelling that faded into the background as we got farther away. Feeling safe in the person's arm I let myself drift and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben's Pov

When Carlos pushed me away I stumbled and when I looked behind me I froze. Carlos was on the ground barely moving. I crouched next to him and noticed blood standing out in his white hair. I carefully picked him up, making sure to be gentle with his head and carried him off to the nurse. Jay went to tell the couch and Audrey began telling at me to come and let someone else take care of him but I tuned it out.

Once we reached the nurse I noticed that Carlos had passed out. I didn't want to have to wake him but if he had a concussion being knocked out wouldn't be good for him. So I gently set him down on one of the beds and went to grab bandages, a bowl of water and a cloth to clean his head wound.

"Carlos I need you to wake up" I repeated that and gently shook him and after a couple of tries he opened his eyes.

"Ben? What happened?"

"Jay got you on the field and you took a very nasty fall" I explained. He still looked around confused.

"So how did I get here?" He questioned.

"I brought you"

"Thanks but I think I'll be fine" He moved to stand but as soon as he did he lost his balance and I had to catch him before he hit the floor. I gently manuvered him to a sitting position on the bed and finished cleaning his head.

"You don't have to do this" He told me but he made no move to stop me.

"It's the least I could do. You did take that hit for me" His eyes widened and I smiled.

"By the look on your face I'm guessing you thought I wouldn't notice"

That was the first time I have ever seen a villain blush. And yet I don't think I see him as a villain, he's different. I mean what villain would be afraid of dogs?

"My mother may be Cruella De Vil but that doesnt' make me heartless. I just didn't want to see you get hurt when I know I could have stopped it"

I finished cleaning and bandaged his head and took one of his hands. He looked at me surprised but then squeezed back and smiled.

"Thank you Carlos"

"Anytime Ben"

I felt myself moving closer and I could see Carlos doing the same. And right before our lips touched the door slammed open. We pulled apart so fast that Carlos acutally fell off the bed. I quickly moved and helped him up.

We both looked over to see a fuming Audrey followed by Mal, Evie and Jay who moved over to Carlos to check on him. That of course left Audrey to me.

"What were you thinking leaving in the middle of practice?! You just left me there! And I thought I told you that I didn't want you hanging around them, especially that one" She pointed to Carlos and he and his friends were all glaring at her. I couldn't blame them. I have gotten sick and tired of Audrey's attitude since the descendants got here. If you ask me she's living up to what they think of her: a spoiled princess who thinks she's better than them. I finally had enough.

"That's enough Audrey! He has a name and he's here for a reason. To prove to all of us and themselves that they don't have to be defined by the actions of their parents, unlike us who feed off who our parents are. And if this is how your mother acted then I'm not surprised that Maleficent cursed her" Everyone let out a gasp at that and I noticed that Mal had a smirk on her face.

"How dare you! That's it Ben! You need to choose between me and your pet projects!"

"Them" I answered without hesitation.

"What?!" She screamed. She raised her hand but I pulled away and pushed behind the others. Not surprisingly Carlos was standing at the front.

"I told you jealousy doesn't look good on you. And trust me, you need all the help you can get" The others laughed and I kinda smiled when I saw Audrey get even more angry. She left screaming at threat back at Carlos who didn't seem to care.

The others started to leave, telling Carlos that they will meet him in his dorm. Now it was only Carlos and I left.

"Thank you Ben for defending us"

"Anytime Carlos"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No One's Pov

It was past curfew, the moon was at its highest peek when a figure covered by shadow was tearing through the magic section of the school library. Suddenly they stopped and gently pulled out a single book, the stranger gave an evil smile that could rival any villain. On the spine this is what the title read:

 _'The History of Curses and How to Cast Them'_


	3. The Truth, A Kiss and A Date

Descendants

Ben/Carlos

Title: Villains Can Be Good, Princesses Can Be Evil

Summary: Ben and Carlos have been getting close ever since Ben helped Carlos get over his fear of dogs. Audrey gets lejealous and ts her evil side out. And she's willing to do anything to keep the future king.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: The Truth, A Kiss and A Date

Carlos's Pov

The next day at school you could hear the rumors swarm about Ben and Audrey's breakup. But out of all the crazy ideas one stood out to me, it was the Ben broke up with her for me. I was shocked when I heard it but I secretly hoped it was true. Since I couldn't sleep last night because of my head I had a lot of time to think and I realized that I did like him. At first I wasn't sure but when I looked back on our texts and thought about our almost kiss I was sure then that it was real.

Anyway I was heading towards my Remedial Goodness class when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty classroom. I thought maybe it was Audrey planning on doing something but to my relief it was Ben.

"Hey Ben, are you enjoying being the talk of the school?" I teased.

"I'm not the only one Carlos. You've become quite the subject yourself" He teased back but there was a note of seriousness.

"What?" I asked.

"Everyone keeps asking me for the truth, so I told them" That it when I knew he started that rumor.

"It was you. You're the one who said you broke up with Audrey for me" I stated, I didn't need to ask because I already knew and I could see it in his eyes.

"A king always tells the truth. Lies lead to problems" That was his response.

Mine was to kiss him. I grabbed him by both shoulders and gently pulled him in until our lips touched. For a guy they were surprisingly soft. I almost pulled away because he wasn't responding but then he gently cupped the back of my head and kissed back. Unfortune for us the bell rang was about to ring so we had to pull apart.

"That was an amazing first kiss" I whispered and Ben smiled.

"I'm glad to be your first kiss. How about I take you on your first date?" I couldn't help myself and blushed. It was hard not fall for his princely charms but I didn't mind that, I minded that I felt like a dainty princess.

"I'd like that" I said then the warning bell went off. So I quickly kissed his cheek (I didn't realize I did until later) and ran off to class, calling over my shoulder that I'd see him tonight. And as I ran I swore I heard the faint sound of happy humming coming from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben's Pov

"And where are you heading off tonight?" a familiar voice asked me. I turned away from my mirror where I was adjusting my tie to see my parents standing in the door. And they looked regal as always with my mother's signature yellow dress and my father's blue suit with his crown.

"I've got a date tonight Mother" I told her.

"You don't have to go out. Invite Audrey here, we would love to have her over for dinner" I stiffened slighty when my mother said her name. They noticed and moved into the room and my father put his hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong son?"

"I'm not with Audrey anymore"

"Oh honey" My mom moved forward and hugged me while my father patted my shoulder. When she pulled away I grabbed both of her hands and looked her in the eye.

"It's okay Mother. I've found someone else and he makes me happy" Their eyes widened and then mine did when I realized what I said. But then their eyes softened. They knew that I liked guys and girls but this is the first time I've gone out with a guy before.

"So who's the lucky guy that gets to go out with our son?" My father asked. I took a deep breath before I answered. They weren't too happy when I told them I wanted to bring the children of villains here so I knew that they wouldn't like the idea of me dating one.

"Carlos De Vil"

"Invite him over for dinner" My mother said.

"What?!" My father and I both exclaimed. I was surprised but my father was both surprised and angry.

"The Fairy Godmother has been keeping me informed on the descendants progress and how they act around the school. She tells me that Carlos has made the most progress and that to her, he does not seem to be as evil as we thought"

"That may be my dear but we can't forget who his mother is and where he comes from. Just because he has changed a little doesn't mean he still isn't evil" My father argued.

"He's not evil anymore, he has changed. Let me prove it tonight" I stared down my father, this is something I really wanted and I was going to fight for it.

"Very well. I'll have someone come pick him up" I hugged my father in thanks.

"You won't regret this"


	4. A Date With The Royal Family

Descendants

Ben/Carlos

Title: Villains Can Be Good, Princesses Can Be Evil

Summary: Ben and Carlos have been getting close ever since Ben helped Carlos get over his fear of dogs. Audrey gets lejealous and ts her evil side out. And she's willing to do anything to keep the future king.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: A Date With The Royal Family

Carlos's Pov

I was getting ready for my date with Ben and I was very excited. I'm also glad that Jay wasn't here or he would question me on where I was going. The last thing I needed was for my friends to hate me for dating the child of one of our parents sworn enemies.

I left my thoughts when I heard the knock I've been waiting for. I opened the door with a smile but that was replaced by a look of confusion when instead of Ben stood a palace guard.

"Mr De Vil?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes?" I asked confusingly. What would a guard want with me?

"You've been invited to dine at the castle tonight. I'm here to escort you"

"Oh...Okay" I shut the door behind me and followed him outside where he had a limo waiting. He opened the door, I stepped inside and we were off. I looked out the window and the sights were amazing.

Soon enough we pulled up to the castle and my smile returned when I saw Ben waiting for me on the front steps, a smile on his face too. I waited for the door to open and then I walked to Ben who grabbed my hand and led me into the castle.

"Welcome to my home" he said and it was breathtaking. My favorite part was the stain glassed windows that told his parents story. We stopped at these giant doors that opened to a giant dining room and already sitting there was the King and Queen themselves.

"Ben, you didn't tell me we were having dinner with your parents" I hissed as we made our way towards them.

"My parents caught me getting ready so I told them and they invited you. Who did you think invited you here?"

"You!"

He didn't get the chance to answer back because we were now face to face with his parents.

"Your Majesties" I greeted and bowed. Not only because they are King and Queen but because they are my maybe boyfriends parents.

"There is no need for that tonight Carlos. We are here as his parents" Belle told me.

"All the more reason to do it" I answer and the King laughed.

"I think I'm going to like this kid" He said and the small talk ended there because dinner was being served. Ben's father sat at the head of the table with his mother at his right and us on his left. I was surprised with the amount of food that they gave me, it could have lasted me all day or longer.

I had a really great time with Ben and his parents. They were even nicer than Ben I said and you really see the love that they had for each other. I was thinking about having that one day when Belle said something that caught my attention.

"So Ben you never did tell us why you and Audrey broke up" I looked to Ben and I could feel his nerves so I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Honestly she kept getting mad at me for spending so much time with Carlos. I missed a date I didn't know we had because I offered to help Carlos practice and he took the fall for it. Then I had to take Carlos to the nurse because he got hurt during practice and she got made at me for that. In the end she offered me a choice and I chose him"

By the time Ben was done they both looked completely shocked.

"How did you get hurt?" Belle asked me with worry, like a real mother would do.

"Well, I took a hit for Ben and when I fell my head landed on a rock" I turned around and showed them the cut that was still healing.

"Thank you for looking after my boy" His father thanked with a smile.

"I would do it again. Ben is the only person I've known who actually likes me for me. Not just because they think they have to or because we are the same. Ben told me I wasn't evil and he made me believe that I'm not" My mini speech had his mother in tears and his father beaming. Ben pulled me in for a kiss and I thought I would be scared of kissing him infront of his parents but I wasn't, I was too happy.

We pulled away only for Ben to grab my hand again and pull me towards a balcony right off the dining room. Ben closed the doors behind us and we stood together, my arm around his shoulder and his around my waist.

"I really enjoyed tonight. Your parents are amazing" I told him.

"You were amazing. I can tell my parents like you"

"I think it was your little speech that convinced them"

"No it was yours"

"It was both of us" I ended and he nodded. After that we were silent and just stared at the stars, with no cares of worries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Audrey's Pov

I snuck through the halls on my way to Carlos's dorm, making sure that I would not be seen. If anyone knew what I was planning they would stop me, good or evil. When I reached his room I pulled out the master key I took from the Fairy Godmother's office and let myself. Looking around I was glad that neither him or his thug of a roommate were here. There was however the problem of that mutt that Ben was so fond of, it's a good thing that he was asleep. But just in case I quickly set down my little surprise along with a note and ran to wait with my partner (I choose Chad because I knew he wanted to get rid of him too because he changed his best friend and "seduced him") for the next part of the plan.

By tomorrow morning Carlos De Vil wouldn't be seeing Ben or anyone ever again.


	5. Lost and Found, Good and Evil

Descendants

Ben/Carlos

Title: Villains Can Be Good, Princesses Can Be Evil

Summary: Ben and Carlos have been getting close ever since Ben helped Carlos get over his fear of dogs. Audrey gets lejealous and ts her evil side out. And she's willing to do anything to keep the future king.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: Lost and Found, Good and Evil

Carlos's Pov

Ben brought me home around midnight and I couldn't help but make a Cinderella joke. He told me I put her and the other Charmings to shame but that I couldn't tell Chad he said that. I laughed and kissed him cheek, telling him his secret was safe with me. We said goodnight with the promise of seeing each other tommorow.

I entered my room too happy to fall asleep, so I decided to play with Dude who ran towards me when I came in. I moved to the bed and that's when I noticed it, a red apple sitting on the covers with a note attached. My first thought that it was Evie playing a joke on me but when I picked up the letter it said it was Ben. I wondered how he got it in here but I assumed that he had someone bring it here as a surprise. I shrugged and took a bite. That turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life.

I felt the magic flow through me and then I felt myself falling. And right before the moment where I thought my eyes would shut forever I saw two figures coming towards me, Audrey and Chad.

My last thought was that I knew that they did this to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben's Pov

I was in the limo on my way back home when a sharp pain spread through my chest and my only thought was to check on Carlos. The pain did subside but why worry for Carlos kept me up all night.

The next day at school only made it worse. He wasn't in any of his classes and he never showed up for lunch or practice. By the time the class was leaving for a field trip to the museum I was so desperate that I pulled Mal, Evie and Jay aside to ask them if they had seem him. My heart dropped when they told me no.

"Why do you care?" Mal asked.

"I haven't seen him since last night and I've heard from him all day"

"Why were you with Carlos last night?" Jay demanded and he moved to stand infront of me to intimidate me. Evin grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"He didn't tell you guys?" I asked questionly. I thought that Carlos would have told them but then maybe they wouldn't be too happy about the idea.

"Tell us what?" Evie asked curiously.

"Carlos and I went on a date last night. We had dinner with my parents" To say they looked shocked was an understatement but before they could question me the Fairy Godmother told us to get on the bus. On our short trip I sat in the back with them and away from my 'friends'. But it didn't really matter because I knew that both sides were talking about me.

When we reached the museum the FGM (fairy godmother) began to give us a tour. She even showed us the villain section because she believed that we should be educated on the good and the bad so we can learn from others.

"And this is the Magic Artifacts Section. We will begin with Snow White's...AHHHHHHHHHH!" She sceamed out and I rushed forward only to stumble back in shock.

There lay Carlos De Vil in Snow White's glass coffen. And clutched in his hand was a blood red apple.

"Evie! Did you do this?" The Headmistress asked. We all turned to looker at her and she was just as surprised as I was. I knew she didn't do it, none of them did it. And I had a pretty good idea on who did.

"No! Carlos is my friend! And besides, I don't have the magic to do a sleeping curse" She answered and I could see the honesty in her eyes.

"But Mal does! She could have done the curse for you!" Audrey yelled out, others around her agreed. And I wasn't surprised at all, they never liked them but Audrey is the one who hates them.

"Please, I have nothing to gain by doing this to Carlos. And even if I did, how would we have gotten him here?" Mal told Audrey. Instead of Audrey, Chad was the one who answered back and that made me think that he could have been helping Audrey.

"Jay is a strong guy. He could have picked the lock and carried him here without getting caught"

"Carlos is my best friend. I wouldn't do this to him" Jay told Chad.

"You're villains, you don't have friends" Chad said. Jay went to jump at Chad but I pushed him back.

"You don't need to defend yourself to them. I know you didn't do it" They became even more shocked than my classmates.

"How can you say that Ben?! He's in Snow White's coffin with a sleeping curse from an apple and you have the daughter of the Evil Queen right there! What more is there?!" Audrey shouted.

"Evie is allergic to apples"

Evie gasped and came towards me.

"How did you know? Did Carlos tell you?"

"No. I figured it out when people were trying to mess with you by offering you an apple. I thought you would take it, bite and give it back to them like an evil person would do. But you never even touched them, you didn't even grab the apple to throw it back at them" She laughed at that.

"Yeah that sounds like something I would do"

"That doesn't change anything. She could have asked Mal to do everything" Audrey sneered.

"And what would they get out of it? The only person who would get anything out of Carlos being here is you" I finally let it all out.

"Oh really? And what would I get out of it?" She asked.

"Me. Either you think this will get me back or you want to hurt me by going after the guy I left you for" I thought out loud.

"Looks like your ego has grown. Look, I don't care what you do or who you date" I looked into her eyes and all I saw was dark. In this moment I realized that their roles were reversed: Carlos was the good guy and Audrey was the villain. After all this debate the FGM decided to speak up, finally coming out of her shock.

"Well, it seems that you all are divided on who did this. So can any of you figure out a way to find out the truth?" She asked.

"I have a way" Evie answered and she pulled out a small mirror which I figured was magical. Her mother is the one that's all about vanity, not her.

"Mirror mirror help my friend, who tried to make him meet his end?" The Fairy Godmother and I looked over her shoulders along with Mal and Jay to see an image of Audrey looking at a book about curses, then it changed to her using the curse she made on the apple, then it changed again to her putting the apple in Carlos's dorm and finally it showed her and Chad carrying out Carlos's body. We turned to them right as they bolted. I ran after them and managed to catch Audrey and Jay got Chad.

"How do we break the curse?!" I demanded but we all knew the answer. We had heard the tales and our parents have lived through it.

"Isn't it obvious? True love's kiss"


	6. Happily Ever After

Descendants

Ben/Carlos

Title: Villains Can Be Good, Princesses Can Be Evil

Summary: Ben and Carlos have been getting close ever since Ben helped Carlos get over his fear of dogs. Audrey gets lejealous and ts her evil side out. And she's willing to do anything to keep the future king.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: Happily Ever After

Ben's Pov

The Fairy Godmother had called my parents to tell them what happened and they insisted on being there, for me and for him. They brought the Royal Guard with them and they took Audrey and Chad away to the castle to face punishment. I asked that the guards contact their parents and have them come down so that we could discuss a course of action. My parents had a guard send the other students back to the school. The only people that remained were me, my parents and the Headmistress. Mal, Evie and Jay wanted to stay but I told them there was nothing they could do right now. I sent them away with the promise to tell them if anything happened. Once all the politics were done my parents pulled me into their arms and I let myself break down.

"You really liked him didn't you? My mother asked me as she pulled me further into her arms.

"I was falling in love with him" I managed through the tears. I felt them shifting and I just knew that they were sharing a look. They were always good at communicating with their eyes. They pulled away and my father grabbed me by both shoulders and stared me dead in the eye.

"Ben, you can save him"

"How? Audrey said..." My mother cut me off.

"Audrey was right. This can only be broken my True Love's kiss. And if you love him and trusts that he loves you, it will work. When I met your father I thought he was a bitter, heartless beast. But then he saved my life and I began to see the caring, loving side of him and that's who I fell in love with. Carlos took that hit for you and you began to see each other in a different light"

"But what if he doesn't feel the same? Then he'll be stuck like this forever" I cried out, all my worry showing.

"Tell me son: did you ever feel a pain in your chest since the last time you saw Carlos?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Aurora and Snow White once told us that their husbands felt a strong pain when they were put under their sleeping curses. That's because you feel the curse taking over your true love" My father exclaimed.

"Do you really think it will work?" I asked hopefully.

"Do you believe it will work?"

I moved away from my parents and to the coffin where Carlos still laid. I reached out and cupped his cheek that was still warm. I wished in that moment I could look into his eyes and tell him how I felt. But that would have to wait until I woke him up.

"I'm not losing you Carlos. I love you" I leaned down and gave him all the love I could in a single kiss. As soon as they touched I could feel magic flowing through me. It had worked! I pulled away and suddenly Carlos sat up with a gasp. He looked around scared and confused but once his eyes landed on me he pulled me into a hug and squeezed. I pulled him so that his head was resting on my chest and I wanted things to stay like this forever.

"I remember. I know it was Audrey who did this to me"

"I know. She and Chad have been taken care of for now"

"I heard everything too"

I pulled away and stared at him. He actually heard me tell him I love him.

"How? You were still under the curse"

"Audrey found a way to change the curse so that I was aware of everything that was happening around. I guess she wanted me to have exact punishment"

"I had no idea that she could be so..."

"Evil?"

"Yes. Listen I'm sorry that this happened. And if you don't want to be with me..." He stopped me right there with a kiss.

"I would changed anything that happened between us. And besides, since you woke me up you are stuck with me forever" I laughed and leaned so our foreheads were touching.

"I wouldn't want it any other way"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlos's Pov

It had been a few days since Ben woke me up from my curse and the news was spreading like wild fire. Most of the people were overjoyed that their future king had found love but others weren't so happy when they discover that this love can in the form of the child of a villain. Some stayed quiet but a few voiced their objections until they were reminded that true love is something you cannot control.

As for Audrey she was expelled from school was Chad was suspended for helping her. Belle and Beast (they said I could call them that) wanted to strip her of her title and banish her from the kingdom but I told them that it was too harsh even for her. I suggested that since she acted like a villain then she should be treated like a villain. My idea was that they send her to live on the Isle of the Lost for a period of time to show her what happens when you show your dark side. They thought it was a great idea and they decided to do it. I also told them that they should put her in a secluded area because if anyone finds out who she is it wouldn't be pleasant, especially if the Evil Queen found out. We did ask her families permission to follow through with our plan and they agreed without hesitation. They told us that their daughter casting a sleeping curse is unforgivable, especially since she knew what they had done to her family.

As for Ben and I we pretty much refused to leave each others side. I couldn't sleep at night without Ben because I was afraid I'd never wake up. And Ben has had nightmares for a couple nights now. He says he keeps dreaming that the kiss didn't work and I was trapped forever, sometimes though he says that Audrey stabbed me and I died in his arms. On those nights I held him in my arms and ran my fingers through his hand until he went back to sleep.

Other than that things were normal, except for my friends. They still cared about me but me being with Ben made things harder. Without any words passed between us they knew that I was out of the plan and I knew that they still were going to go through with it, because they didn't have a choice. But I do. And what I've decided to do may make me lose everyone I care about but I would be doing the right thing.

I'm going to tell Ben and his parents about Maleficent's plan to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand.


End file.
